Remember
by MistressPorcuBear
Summary: When Flaky and Flippy arrive in Happy Tree Town, will something trigger their pasts? Please Review and Rate :D
1. Arrival

**Flaky's POV**

****I climb out of my cab, gazing out at my new town, Happy Tree Town. As I grab my bags, the driver smiled at me and wished me 'good luck'. I didn't know what he meant, but it didn't bother me that much. I walk into the town hall and search the room for the maps. I eventually find them. When I reached out for one, my hand meets with someone else's.  
"S-Sorry!" I stutter.  
"It's okay," the mysterious person chuckled. I look up and our eyes meet.  
"I'm Flippy..." he mumbled, still focusing on my eyes.  
"I-I'm... I'm Flaky..." I whispered. I felt my cheeks burning up. After a while, we both looked away.  
"You new around here?" Flippy asked, smiling warmly.  
"Y-Yeah..." I said, shyly, "you?"  
"Well, kinda. I just came back from... A holiday. This place has changed quite a lot so I need a map," he explained, grabbing two maps. He handed me one. "Here ya go" continued Flippy, "Oh! Well, since I'm the first person you've met, I guess we better keep in touch!"  
We exchanged numbers.  
"Well, I'll see you around Flaky!" exclaimed my new friend, "hope you settle in!"  
As he walked away, he raise his hand as a sing for goodbye.  
'_He's... He's kind of cute...' _I thought. I exit the town hall and walk off to my new house.

**I hope you liked my version of FlakyxFlippy! I'll be writing more eventually :3 But since I messed up the first time, I'm going to write the second chapter straight away :3 Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Fliqpy Rises

**Flippy's POV**

****I'm so glad she didn't recognize me... She must never find out what happened in the past... As I open my door, I get a dizzy feeling.  
'_Oh no... Not now...'_ I thought, sitting down, '_Please, not now...'_  
_**"Oh, but why not, Flippy? Now's a perfect time! You just got back, why not go out on a killing spree?"**_echoed the voice in my head, **_"C'mon... The training is still fresh in your head... Let's show our victi- I mean neighbors what you can do!" _**  
I clutch my head, trying to gain control.  
"No.. NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. I collapse to my knees and felt darkness take control of me. I felt my eyes change into a unnatural color of yellow.  
"Watch out Happy Tree Town... Fliqpy's coming for you..."

**Flaky's POV**

****"I should go get some supplies..." I quietly mumbled, "okay, I'm going to need some more food and maybe some colors..."  
As I write down a list of what I was going to buy, I didn't notice the screaming sounds of my innocent neighbors. I walk outside and step in a pool of blood. I suddenly feel a cold chill go down my spine as I saw where the blood was leaking out of. A headless body. I was paralyzed, my throat felt like it was blocked. I heard more screaming and saw blood and guts fly everywhere. Suddenly, I saw someone coming towards me. This person was holding a knife, walking closer and closer. The block in my throat finally disappeared. I screamed. Loudly.

**Flippy's POV**

****That scream... It's her... Flaky!  
I snap out of it. I see her, Flaky, shaking in fear because of me, because of _HIM._  
"Flaky, are you okay?! He didn't hurt you, did he?!" I asked her, the sound of concern in my voice. She didn't reply, in fact, she could hardly move. I look around. Blood and guts everywhere, people who aren't dead hiding from me. Handy and Cuddles gave me scared dirty looks. I know why... Their girlfriends, Petunia and Giggles, were dead as a door nail, lying in front of them.  
"Get out of town you monster! Look what you've done!" shouted a villager.  
"Go away! Leave this town you devil!" spat another.  
I feel so hated, and it's all because of him... I wish they knew what really happened... I'm still weak. I don't know how to control Fliqpy yet...  
"L-Leave him alone! Whoever was hurting you all wasn't him! It couldn't have..." yelled Flaky. I was surprised yet, flattered.  
"I only met him this morning, but I know that Flippy is a nice, sweet and caring person!" she continued. I couldn't help but blush and stare at her. People were starting to nod and agree.  
"Well, he has just came back from hell. He must still be paranoid and confused!" pointed out Splendid, chuckling a bit. I saw by the expression on her face that she was confused, but she tried to ignore what he said. I'm so glad she understood me. I felt so happy. I didn't feel alone anymore.


	3. Splendid the Annoying

**Flaky's POV**

I was in the hospital being looked at. I was covered in blood and a bit of guts that I was too afraid to peel off. I wasn't hurt in anyway, but Flippy wanted to make sure. I was sitting there, in the room, alone. I could see Flippy through the small rectangular windows. He was looking around anxiously, thumbs twiddling. He was unable to sit still. Honestly, I don't know what the fuss is all about. He knew I didn't get hurt, so why did he make me go here? We only met today and he's acting like he's known me since forever. As I looked around the room, the doctor entered. He checked my health and blood pressure. When he finished, he allowed Flippy to enter. I could see he was nervous.  
"It's okay, sir. She's perfectly healthy!" the doctor explained,"although, I do admire you taking concern about you girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend!" he spluttered out, blushing like crazy. I blushed as well.  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized.  
"I-It's okay..." I stuttered. Flippy and I were still blushing. After a moment of awkward silence, the doctor finally said,  
"Well, I'll leave you two to chat."  
As he left the room, Flippy hugged me. My eyes widen and I blush even more, hugging back ever so awkwardly.  
"You snapped me out of my trance... Thank you..." he said, hugging me tighter.  
"Y-You're welcome?" I replied, confusingly.  
"You'll find out soon enough, I promise, just, not now, not here..." he explained, pausing at certain times. We gazed into each others eyes again. We couldn't look away. He was leaning in towards me. We were going to kiss. I held my breath, waiting for our lips to touch.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting something..." said a voice, startling us both. He pulled his face back before we could kiss. I glared at the nosy man at the door. He had blue hair and a strange mask around his eyes. He stared at me as well, trying to catch my eye.  
"What do you want, Splendid?" Flippy asked, the sound of annoyance in his voice. I could see in his eyes that he was desperate to kiss me, I don't know why, we only met today.  
"Oh, I was just checking on the new girl, the one _you_ almost killed," smirked Splendid. Flippy wanted to punch him, his body was tensing and he narrowed his eyes at him.  
"It wasn't _me!_" he quietly yelled. I swear, if he clenches his teeth more, he would break his jaw.  
"Then who was it? Everyone saw that it was you! You can't get out of this on, Flippy!" Splendid pointed out.  
'_Ugh.. He's such a brat!'_ I thought. As I was caught off guard, Flippy put his arm around me.  
"Well, look, she's _fine_!" he replied, anger and hatred in his voice.  
"What about the others?" he said, running out of things to say to prove that Flippy is a bad person.  
"They'll come back, you know that!" he yelled, trying to make sure it wasn't a loud yell.  
"Tch... Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on her," said Splendid, winking at me, "I don't trust you with her."  
He finally left the room, but before he did, he said something that really got me thinking. He said that he knew what was wrong with Flippy. But what does that mean, I wondered.  
"I thought he would never leave..." he sighed. I hugged him in attempt to comfort him.  
"Hehe" smiled Flippy, leaning in to towards me. We were interrupted _again_, but this time, it was the doctor. We both pulled back before our lips touched.  
'_Well, I guess happy endings don't come at the beginning...' _I thought to myself, smiling awkwardly.


	4. The Curse

**Flippy's POV**

I made sure that Flaky would stay overnight. I was overly concerned about her, and I could see that she was picking that up. I lay on my back in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd turn on my side and stare at my clock.  
"Almost 3 in the morning..." I'd sigh, closing my eyes.

I'd keep my eyes shut for a while, I'd try to keep awake, wandering if she's awake as well. Unfortunately, I fell asleep, hugging my spare pillow tight. As I slept, I started to dream. It has been a while since I've had a pleasant dream, no blood, no gore. I sitting in a tree with someone. I presumed that the person was a girl because of her long flowing hair and her sweet voice. I saw myself put my arm around her. But who was she? I could see myself clearly, but her, she was blurry. I couldn't make out the color of her hair of clothes. She was like a shadow, colorless and mysterious, but even though she looked like a shadow, I could still interact with her, hugging her, holding her. The anonymous girl lay her head on my shoulder, one arm around my waist, the other across my stomach. My arm was around her, holding her as we watched the sunset. Later on, me and the shadow kissed. Everything felt so happy. But them _HE_ came along and tore up apart.

I'd wake up, sitting up alarmingly. I felt my heart beat so fast, so loud. I calmed myself down, had a quick shower then set off. Something made me dress normally, no army clothes, just normal clothes a teenager would wear, but of course, I was 18, soon to be 19, I was technically a late-teen. I entered the hospital that Flaky was resting in. As I enter, Giggles' blood squirted on the wall, making me almost flip. Luckily, I didn't, I was able to control myself. I couldn't let Flaky see me in my evil-like form. As I climbed the stairs, I clutched the single flower that I bought in the hospital shop. I found it weird how Lumpy even built that in a _hospital_.  
'_Nevermind..._' I thought, searching for Flaky's room, '_who knows what goes on in that guy's head? No one..._'  
I started to feel hated again as people gave me dirty looks in the hall way. If only they understood like she did.

I enter her room, smiling weakly at her. I handed her the red flower and she smiled brightly at me, lighting the dark lonely path I keep getting pushes into again and again.

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

Flippy was so incredibly sweet to get me a flower, but I still didn't understand _why_ he made me stay the night when he knew I was alright. I was shaking from the coldness of the room. Flippy noticed I was shaking and held me in his arms, sharing his warmness with me. I'd snuggles up close to him, treasuring our moment. I lay my head on his shoulder, smiling and blushing as he comforted me. As we motioned ourselves closer to each other, Petunia entered the room.  
"No romantic activities with the patient, Flippy!" she snapped, glaring playfully at us. Flippy would only chuckle and hug me tighter then letting go.  
"We we're only trying to keep each other warm! Did the heating break in here?" he asked  
"Yes. Lumpy's being his cheap greedy self and refuses to pay for the bill. They cut off our heat. If Lumpy refuses to pay, they'll have his head for it!" she exclaimed, the sound of concern in her voice, as if they would really cut his head off.  
"It's alright!" I smiled, "I can cope!"  
I felt Flippy's eyes staring at me, he was worried again.  
"But wha-"  
"It's fine Flippy! Honestly!" I interrupted. Giggles started to feel circle her foot on the floor. After I _finally_ convinced Flippy that the temperature of the room was alright _and_ that I didn't have to stay here _again_, Giggles said, "Well, when you're ready you can just check-out from reception!"  
As she left, Flippy took me by surprised and hugged me.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday..." he apologized.  
"It's okay," I said, hugging him back, "but what really strikes me is that no one is concerned about them! Why?"  
"Ah, so you _haven't_ herd of the curse of Happy Tree Town..." he mumbled.  
"Curse?" I asked  
"It's a curse that has been put onto the people of Happy Tree Town many years ago. Sniffles' ancestors-"  
"Sniffles?" I questioned  
"He's an anteater. Anyway, his ancestors were in there lab experimenting with chemicals. They were trying to bring their dearest grandmother back to life. But it went wrong. No one knows who or what did it, but when the potion was finished, it began to multiply. Then there was a sudden explosion, killing everyone in the room and making the revival-potion fly all over the town, splashing everywhere _and_ everyone. Coincidentally, there was a town festival where everyone was at, so everyone got hit. Last thing they know, the glass killed them. They awoke the next day, no wounds and no pain. At first they were confused, but then they realized that the potion was the reason behind it. Generation after generation, the potion was still in there blood." Flippy explained  
"So... If I die, then does that mean I won't come back to life?" I asked worriedly.  
"No no... You see-" he hesitated for a moment, I don't know why, but he continued, "When you were sleeping, they put the curse upon you..."  
Some part of me believed him, but the rest thought he was lying.  
"Wait, wasn't the curse made by potion?" I questioned, as if I was giving him a quiz.  
"Yes, bu-"  
"But Sniffles' ancestors made a chant, a spell, kinda. Any outsider of that moved to Happy Tree Town was cursed, just like the rest of us." said Splendid as he entered the room, "how you feeling, Flaky?"  
"Good..." I replied, quietly.  
I could see Flippy didn't want him here, I could see he hated him.


	5. Out-Of-The-Hospital-Slumber-Party

**Splendid's POV**

I enjoyed annoying Flippy. Ever since what he did to me in the day, revenge is the only thing I have in my mind when I think of him. As the soldier and I talked, Flaky stood and Flippy supported her.  
"Flippy, I'm fine... The blood just splat on to me," she explained, taking his arm. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their sudden closeness. I cleared my voice, distracting them from gazing into each other's eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Flippy said, annoying in his voice.  
"I told you," I replied, snatching the girl away from him, "I came to see how she was doing,"  
"Well, you've seen her and she's fine with me!" he spluttered out in hatred. I'd chuckle and kiss her cheek. Delight filled my eyes as I witnessed him twitch on annoyance.  
"I'll be checking up on you, Flaky!" I exclaimed. As I walked away, I couldn't help but secretly smirk.

* * *

**Flippy's POV**

****I was glad when he left, now it's just me and Flaky, alone. I need to tell her about her past. She _needs _to know, but something tells me that it's too soon, so I stopped myself before I could start talking.  
"I'll drive you home," I smiled, gently holding her hand. I loved seeing her blush, she just looked so cute!  
"I-I can walk," she replied, smiling sweetly as she took out her map.  
"Nah, it's fine," I reassured her, quickly taking out my own map. She finally agreed and showed me where her house is.

As we drove to her house, Flaky didn't try to make any conversation. She just gazed out the window, sadly.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Y-Yeah... I just, miss my old town... I know no one here... I feel kinda lonesome..." she sighed, "but you don't have to worry! I'll meet others soon!"  
She brightened up the street with her smile and happiness. It impressed me how quickly she recovered, as if she ran out of the dumps and refused to look back.  
"Okay!" I chuckled, smiling a lot. But of course, my happiness didn't last long. We arrived at her house so quickly, too quickly. I wanted to talk to her more, just her and me, no one else.  
"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she suddenly asked, grinning excitedly at me.  
"If it's alright with you..." I said nervously.  
"It's no trouble at all!" I exclaimed, hugging me as we arrive at her gate, "besides, it's a thank you for caring so much for me!"  
I hugged her back, blushing like a maniac. Luckily, the burning feeling in my cheeks died down before she even noticed. We entered her room and she pushes me down onto the sofa. I couldn't help but blush again.  
"You relax here and I'll make lunch! Sorry my house is a mess, by the way!" she apologized, giggling nervously.  
"It's okay, Flaky!" I said, watching her as she entered the kitchen. Before she went in, she handed me the TV Remote so I wouldn't be bored, and when I turned it on, a war movie came up. I changed it as soon as I caught sight of it. My head felt dizzy again, but I just shook it off. I intended on not flipping today.

After a while, Flaky brought in some nice-smelling spaghetti and invited me to sit next to her on the table.  
"Wow! It's delicious!" I praised as I stuffed a fork full in my mouth.  
"Thanks!" she explained. I can tell she was very pleased about her cooking. After we ate, Flaky suggested we watch a movie. We watched endless movies! From _Home Alone_ to _Friends Season 1_. I didn't want to leave and she didn't want me too. When we finished watching _Harry Potter_, it was already midnight.  
"Well, I guess I need to g-"  
"It's already late... Maybe you could stay the night!" she suggested. My cheeks burnt as if they were on fire. I must be blushing extremely hard because she was giggling.  
"Oh come on! Two best friends having a slumber party is perfectly normal!"  
"O-Okay..." I mumbled, cheeks still burning.  
"I'll sleep on the sof-"  
"Oh no! I'll sleep on the sofa. It's the least I can do!" I interrupted.  
"Hmm... Nope! I _love_ sleeping on the sofa! You can sleep on my bed!" she assured me, looking at me with her incredibly cute puppy-dog-eyes.  
"But..."  
"Oh, it's fine!" she said, poking my cheeks repeatedly. I caught her hands and started tickling her.  
"Flippy!" she laughed, collapsing on the sofa, "S-Stop!"

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

****I lay on my couch, wide awake. I couldn't sleep. Some part of me wanted him to hold me. We had so much fun tonight I didn't want it to stop. I climb out of the sofa and walk to my room. Nervously, I opened the door to find him sitting up wide awake. He smiled at me and I shuffled into the bed with him.  
"I thought you'd be asleep by now, Flippy.." I noted, my voice faded into a whisper.  
"I hardly sleep..." he sighed,sinking back under the covers. I lay down and snuggled up to him, smiling. He closed his eyes. I waited until he fell asleep. Before I knew it, I fell asleep holding him in my arms and him holding me.


	6. Fliqpy's True Feelings

**Fliqpy's POV**

I woke up with Flaky snuggling up to me. I couldn't help but blush and stare at her. I wanted to get her off me and murder her, stir my hand in her blood, but, something stopped me. My heart pounded as I picked up her sweet scent.  
'_Oh god... I guess I can feel Flippy's heart beat_' I thought.  
I watched her not thinking of looking away.

After a while, I shook my head and tried to think of my dream last night. I dreamed of the war, me killing everyone in sight. Suddenly, I got distracted from my flash back. Flaky shuffled closer to me, burring her face in my chest. I hesitated and hugged her a little tighter.  
'_This is unusual... Why don't I just kill her?!_' I thought, staring at my knife that is lying on her bedside table. I couldn't find myself to do it, so I just lay there, holding her close to me.

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

****I woke up closer to Flippy than before.  
"Morning Flippy!" I giggled, trying to luck up at him, but he just hold my head against his chest, hugging me tight.  
"F-Flippy!" I laughed, looking up at him and straight into his eyes, "why are your eyes yellow?"  
"O-Oh... M-My eyes does that sometimes... Changes from green to yellow..." he stuttered. I playfully pretended to try and poke his eyes.  
"Aww! That is so cute!" I smiled, gazing deeply in them.  
"C-Cute?" he hesitated.  
"S-Sorry... I-I mean cool..." I mumbled, stuttering.  
"I-It's okay," chuckled Flippy, awkwardly.  
I sat up and stretched.  
"So, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked, suddenly smiling again.  
"U-Uh... I don't mind," I replied, sitting up next to her, "wear's your bathroom?"  
"It's down the hallway, first door on the right!" I explained. I stood up, poking his cheek as I walked to my kitchen.

* * *

**Flipqy's POV**

****I rushed to the kitchen and locked the door behind me. I wash my face and caught glimpse of Flippy in the mirror  
_**"Fliqpy's in looovee, Fliqpy's in looovee!"**_he teased, chanting that again and again.  
"_Shut up!_" I hissed, glaring at him, "I am _not_ in love! I'm not a stupid weakling like _you!_"  
_**"You so do! You haven't killed her yet! Therefore, you must loovee her!"**_he continued, annoyingly.  
"Fine! I'll her her right now!" I growled, trying not to yell. I grabbed the lock and tried to turn it, but couldn't.  
_**"Fliqpy's in looovee, Fliqpy's in**_ _**looovee!"**_he chanted again.  
"Shut **up!**" I punched the mirror, breaking it.  
"Flippy? Are you okay?" she yelled, running to the toilet door, knocking on it, "Flippy!"  
I unlocked the door then opened it.  
"Oh god, you're bleeding!" she gasped, running to a box and pulling out a bandage.  
"It's okay Flaky..." I assured her, "it doesn't really bother me,"  
"But still!" she said, dabbing my bleeding knuckle with alcohol.  
"O-Ouch!" I hesitated.  
"S-Sorry!" she apologized as she wrapped my hand in a bandage.  
"It's okay," I smiled, "thanks, by the way."  
"No worries!" I grinned.  
'_Why am I smiling like this...?_'  
Our eyes met. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Her bright scarlet eyes look beautiful. After a while, our lips touched, my arms around her waist, her hands clutching my shirt. We motioned ourselves closer to each other, kissing deeper and deeper.  
'_How is she doing this to me?!_' I wondered, not thinking to hard on it. All I could think about is her.


	7. Flippy's Secret Revealed

**Fliqpy's POV**

I don't understand it. Why am _I_ falling for _her_? How is she making me all soft? I walked away from Flaky's house thinking all about her as if someone super-glued her into my mind. As I walk into town, people notice my eyes and teeth and cower from me. I couldn't help but smirk. I grabbed Cuddles, strangling him until he fainted. I grabbed my knife and sliced his chest open, cutting out his heart and squeezing the blood onto a driving car. It crashed into the gas station, creating a explosion and killing the people by it. But no matter how many people I murder, she's all I can think about. Her smile, her eyes, her hair... Everything about her.

As I arrived home, I peered into the mirror and talked to Flippy.  
"What is she doing to me?!" I asked  
"_You're in looove!" _he exclaimed, grinning, "_luckily, we like the same girl! So it won't be a problem when we date her!_"  
"Wait, wait, _wait_." I said, seriously. "You like her too?! So it's your fault that I'm in love with her!"  
"You have a _lot_ to learn Fliqpy!" Flippy chuckled as he faded off the mirror. I didn't know what he meant, so I sat on the sofa thinking for a long time.  
_'How could it be? I fell for her without me knowing. I always hated her though, so why did my feelings change now?...' _I wondered, _'I need to see her.'_

**Flaky's POV**

I lay in my bed, hugging my pillow tight. I thought about him more and more. I looked back on my memories, blushing and giggling as I remembered our kiss. My thoughts were cut off as someone knocked on my door.  
"Flaky? You in?" asked a voice.  
I opened the door only to find Splendid stand outside.  
"Flaky! Can I come in?" he asked  
"S-Sure..." I answered.  
"So, I heard you and Flippy are dating now!" he exclaimed quite weakly.  
"D-Dating? Us? Why would you think that?" I spluttered, blushing.  
"Oh. Sniffles said he saw you two kissing before he left." he explained  
"D-Doesn't mean we're dating..." I mumbled.  
"Well, even being his friend can cause you danger. You see, Flaky, he has PTSD. He's an unstable guy!"  
"S-So?!" I loudly whispered.  
"He can kill you! His evil side, Fliqpy, can kill you with a straw! And you'll know Flippy isn't in control when his eyes turn yellow" yelled the flying squirrel.  
"... Just leave, Splendid.." I mumbled, looking down. As he left, I sat down thinking.  
_'Why didn't he tell me...?'_ I wondered, sighing sadly.  
After a while, a sudden knocking at my door broke the sad silence.  
_'I wonder who that is...'_ I thought as I opened the door. I felt a chill go down my spine as I stared into my visitor's eyes.  
"F... Fliqpy...?"


	8. A Confession From My Heart

**Fliqpy's POV**

"How did you - I mean - How -"  
"Did I know your name?" she finished, anger building up in her voice.  
I could hardly do anything, all I did was nod. I felt an icy feeling in the air.  
"Flaky, I -"  
"Why didn't you tell me?.." She interrupted, tears swelling up in her eyes.  
She asked so coldly, making me feel like she pierced a knife through my heart. I can't lose her, I've just figured out how I feel about her, I can't lose her.  
"I.. I was afraid.." I mumbled, staring down at the floor.  
"Was Flippy going to tell me?" she asked, looking away.  
"No.. He was scared he was going to lose you - I mean - We both - Uh.." I shamefully stuttered.  
"Well? You both what?" she said, her voice turning into a sad whisper.  
I glanced at her. Tears fell down from her scarlet eyes. For some strange reason, it reminded me of a raindrop dripping down a rose. She bit her lip and started to shake, one hand clutching her arm, the other tight in a fist.  
"Tell me!" she screamed, swinging her fist at me.  
I caught her hand and she tried to hit me again. I know I deserve this, but I hate seeing her like this. I grabbed her and held her close to me. Silence fell upon us, letting us has a moment together. We stared deeply into each others eyes again, the pain in her eyes killing me. I leaned in and kissed her, holding her close, not wanting to let her go.

I felt her lips tremble then she pushed me away. I looked at her desperately, Flaky not being able to look at me at all. We both said nothing for a while. I have to tell her, I _need_ to tell her.  
"I love you, okay?!" I finally confessed, "I was afraid that if I told you that I wasn't that 'Angel' Flippy and that I was the total opposite of him, that you'd be afraid of me and never want anything to do with me!"  
I fell to my knees and stared at the ground, tears falling from my eyes and onto the floor. I gritted my teeth, I was so angry with myself. Look at me, pathetic. She must hate me, honestly, I would to if I were in her shoes. I just cried and helplessly stared at the ground.

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

I was speechless when he confessed his feelings like that. I didn't know what to say, what to do. He was so sweet, but I can't figure out why he was so afraid, I know he loved me, but to go through all this trouble like that? After a short while, I knelt next to him and put my arm around him then rested my head on his shoulder. He stared at me in sadness, but I just smiled and kissed his cheek. He hugged me tight.  
"Why?" I asked  
"H-Huh?" he questioned, staring into my eyes.  
"Why were you so scared to lose me..?" I whispered, blushing as I looked down.  
Fliqpy smirked and stood up, carrying me bridal style.  
"Believe it or not, I love you more than anything in the world,"

* * *

**Splendid's POV**

I sat outside her house, listening to everything they were talking about. Hatred filled inside of me as I heard the sound of them kissing.  
"Oh Flaky, believe it or not, I love you more than anything in the world, kiss - kiss - kiss!" I sourly mocked. I **HATE** him! He's stealing her from me _again! _I'll never forgive him! My eyes heated up and I hit the town with my lasers, setting them on fire.  
"Fliqpy? What was that?" Flaky whimpered.  
"Stay here, I'll go check," replied Fliqpy.  
'_Here's my chance..._' I thought.  
As he walked outside, I tackled him fist first, but before I could hit him, Flaky walked in front of him and I hit her instead.  
"Flaky! I am so sorry!" I apologized as I helped her up.  
"Urg... Splendid..." she whined.  
"Y-Yes?" I blushed, staring at her lovingly.  
"What are you still doing outside my house...?" she asked as Fliqpy helped her up.  
"Well - I - Um.."  
"Dude, are you stalking her?" laughed the veteran.  
"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing in embarrassment, "I need to go anyway!"  
I stormed away feeling both angry and embarrassed. I felt a pain shock through my body as I heard them kissed in the background. I flinched as they said "Aishiteru" to each other. I fled as fast as I could and locked myself in my room. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.


	9. Getting Ready - Flaky's POV

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all I would like to apologise for not updating in a while. I need to try and stop procrasinating ;A; .. I would also liek to apologise for any mistakes I make. Cuz, you know, I donts even englishes anymoar. **

* * *

**Giggles' POV**

I picked up my phone and opened a message from Flaky.

**To Giggles  
From Flaky  
Subject: Help!**

**Giggles, it's Flippy and Mine's first date tonight and I have NOTHING to wear! Can you and Petunia go with me to the mall or something?**

"Oh Flaky, you silly, hopeless girl!" I laughed.

**To Flaky  
From Giggles  
Subject: Shopping**

**ok Flaky ill help, but i am choosing what ur wearing whether u like it or not! its ur first date so u need 2 look abso fab! see u in 5-10 mins!**

I quickly and dressed and visit Petunia. I knocked on her door and waited until she answered.  
"Coming! I'll just be a sec!" She shouted.  
After a while, she opened the door and invited me in.  
"So Giggles, what brings you here?" she smiled.  
"Oh, Flaky and I are going shopping today-"  
"Wait, you and _Flaky_?" she chuckled, "_Flaky_?"  
I chuckled and answered, "Yep, it's Flaky and Flippy's first date tonight and she said she has nothing to wear!"  
"Ah, I see! Anyway, better not keep her waiting then!"

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

'i am choosing what ur wearing whether u like it or not!'  
I anxiously read that over and over again.  
"Oh god, hopefully she won't make me look too... Exposed.."  
I nervously stared at the clock.  
"Only a few more hours until my date..." I nervously gulped.  
I got cut off my thoughts as I herd a knocking on my door. As I opened my door I mentally sighed in happiness.  
"Hi Giggles, Petunia!" I smiled  
"Hey Flakes!" they both said in unison, "ready to go?"  
I nodded and off we were.

I sat on the seat watching my friends scour through endless clothes, giving me a pile of clothes to try on once they've finished looking. I bit my bottom lip as I glanced at how many clothes they were picking out. Non of them were trousers or jeans or anything I would normally pick out.  
After they were done, we spent roughly a hour judging my clothes and such. We _finally_ decided which dress I was to were for my date tonight.  
The dress was a red strapless that just covered my knees. Petunia said that I should wear her black belt and yellow flower. After we got the clothes, Giggles insisted that I get some make up that "Complimented my personality and skin colour".  
When we were done we went back to Giggles' place.

Petunia curled my hair and got most of my flakes out of my hair. I stroked my hair and it felt extremely soft.  
"Don't mess it up!" she teased, lightly slapping my hands.  
"Okay, Flakes, now close your eyes!" Giggles giggled.  
"Uhm... Wh-Why..?" I ask regretibly.  
"So we can put on your make up, silly! And we want you to be surprised!" replied Pentunia.  
"Okay.." I said nervously.  
They both saw the expression on my face and laughed.  
"Don't worry, we won't make you look stupid, promise!" assured the pink haired girl.  
"I trust you.."

After they were done, I stared at their work in amazement in the mirror.  
"W-Wow.." I mumbled.  
"You like?" they asked  
"I love!" I replied.  
"Flippy will definately love!" Petunia teased  
I couldn't help but blush and smile.  
"I hope he does.." I quietly mumbled.


	10. Getting Ready - Flippy's POV

**Cuddles' POV**

I walked towards Flippy's house. As I neared, I heard Flippy shouting at someone.  
"No!" my friend screamed.  
"Flippy?! What's wrong?!" I yelled as I burst open his door, "Flippy!"  
"Fliqpy!"  
"I'm coming buddy!" I shouted as I ninja'd down the door. I lifted my hand up ready to hit Flippy's foe; only I didn't hit the enemy. I hit Flippy.  
"Hey!" he growled, punching me in the stomach, "oh, hey Cuddles."  
"_Hey Cuddles_?!" I hissed bitterly, "you just punched me and you say _'hey'_?"  
"Who was the one that broke into my house and karate chopped me?" he sighed.  
"Oh... Heheheh, that..." I mumbled, "I just thought General Tiger or something was here.."  
"O-Oh.. Eheheh, n-nope.." he awkwardly stuttered, "I have my month-a-versary with Flaky tonight and Fliqpy and I were arguing as to who gets to spend time with her..."  
We both stared into the mirror. Fliqpy looked extremely love struck; his mouth was slightly open, he just stared out into space, a blush stained his cheeks.  
"Looks like Mr. First-Time-Lover is lovesick!" I joked.  
"I miss her already..." the man in the mirror sighed. Flippy and I burst laughing.  
"H-Hey!" he blushed, "she's the first girl I've ever liked..."  
"Fair point... But I still wanna spend time with her tonight!" Flippy childishly whined.  
"But you _always_ spend time with her!" he argued back.  
I stared at the childish two arguing. I finally got enough of it and facepalmed.  
"Look you two, why don't you just both equally share the date?" I suggested.  
"Fine..." they both sighed in unison, "BUT I GET TO HAVE HER FIRST!"  
"Oh great..." I sighed.

* * *

**Splendid's POV**

It's been a month since Flippy and Flaky got together..  
I shoot lasers at a target; setting fire to it. I smirked and opened the door to my closet; pulling out a tied up Sniffles.  
I ripped the tape off his mouth.  
"AH!" he screamed. Blood dripped from his mouth.  
"Heh... Oops.." I snickered.  
"Oops?" he barely whispered. He was in too much pain to move his lips, "you could have ripped my mouth off!.."  
"Hey, you try having super strength!" I growled. I sighed slightly and continued to talk, "anyway, I need you to-"  
"You're ordering _me_?" he croaked, "you have no right-"  
"Do what I say or I'll simply just make you suffer!"  
He stayed quite. After a while, I broke it by saying,  
"I need you to hack into the security cameras in the town."  
He didn't question and did what I said.  
"D-Done.." the scared man stuttered.  
"Good..." I nodded. I pushes him out of the way and searched each screen for my stolen love.  
"H-Hey!" Sniffles groaned.  
I flashed him a quick glare then focused my eyes back to the screens.  
Finally, I found her.  
"She's... Shopping..?" I confusingly mumbled.  
"Are you spying on Flaky?"  
"Shut up!"

_"No.. Guys! This is too... Revealing..." she blushed.  
"Oh fine! We'll pick another one" Giggles disappointingly sighed, "but Flippy would have surely loved you in that!"  
"... Just pick another dress!"_

"Oh course.. It's their.. Date tonight... Heh.."

_"So Flaky, where are you guys going anyway?"_

I smirked pleasingly.  
"Just what I needed.."  
I listened closely.

_"Oh.. He's taking me to this new restaurant that Toothy, Lumpy and Splendid works at. He said that he's been there before and the food was amazing!" grinned Flaky.  
"Aww! How romantic!" said the two girls._

"This is just perfect!"  
"You're not going to ruin their date; are you?" Sniffles bravely asked.  
"Heh... So what if I do? He stole her!"  
"She was never yours!"  
"... You know too much.."  
"Wh-What?"  
"I'll see you tomorrow my good man.."  
"You're letting me go?"  
I laughed hysterically at his question.  
"Let you go? _Let you go_?! Ha!"  
My eyes flashed red as I smirked menacingly at him.  
"No, no.. You'll just tell them.. It'll ruin my chances... I'll just simply need to kill you!"  
"You're not the Splendid everyone knows and loves! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" he screeched.  
"Monster? Heh... _I'm_ the monster?! What about that freak who took an innocent girl! He's probably just mocking me.. Yeah.. That's what he's doing.. Can't you see?! Flippy's the real monster! And that stupid inner-him, Fliqpy! They're taking advantage of our friend!"  
"You're crazy"  
I lost my temper at the nerd. My eyes shot out lasers at him; making him scream out. I watched him burn. Slowly dying.  
"He's the crazy one... And I'll make _sure_ you don't remember anything that has happened here.." I whisper.  
I walked up to him; his eyes weakly widen. I smashed his skull with just one stomp.  
"Now no one will stop me... She will be mine!"

* * *

**Fliqpy's POV**

It's not fair! Flippy gets to spend time with Flaky first... Ughh! I can't stand this feeling! I miss her so much!  
I sat in Flippy's mind; watching what he can see.  
He seems so excited and happy. No wonder, he gets to have her first. No fair! I wanna be happy too!  
I impatiently stare at my watch, urging it to hurry up.  
"Urrggg! This is _torture_!" I sighed.  
_'You ready, Fliqpy?'_ I heard him think.  
_'More than ready! Just hurry it up!' _I replied.  
_'Calm down, bro,'_ he mentally sighed.  
I was about to blow up.  
_'Aghh! This is complete and utter **torture**!'_


End file.
